trouble will never end
by justahint
Summary: A work in progress, no season 4 spoilers. Merlin once again has to save the kingdom and when new enemys arrive will merlin forced to be reveal his secret? merlin/oc arwen, no slash, whump!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first story and to be honest I don't even know what to write about probably a reveal and Merlin getting beat up of course some humour we shall just see where it goes but its set after series three so spoilers for all episodes possibly if you have any idea let me know =) sorry this is really short I promise other chapters will be longer a lot longer this is really only prologue. No slash**

**i dont own merlin =(**

Merlin smiled ruefully at Arthurs sleeping form, today he would become king. It was significant in so many ways, the true start of their destiny, Merlin thought as he turn his gaze out the window, so much would try to stop them, so many dangers would lay ahead, how would magic ever return? He shook his head now wasn't the time to be worrying about that. Right now he needed to wake up Prince pratness, his smile returning remembering just how he planned on doing that today, striding over to the bed Merlin held the bucket up and tipped the water out onto the prince.

Just as expected Arthur shot up now dripping his eyes searching the room for the culprit, instantly seeing Merlin. "Merlin! WHY would you do that!" Arthur said in a slow threatening whisper. "you wouldn't wake up?" Merlin said trying to sound innocent and keep himself from laughing "oh really? _Mer_lin. Are you sure about that?" Arthur question seeing straight through the lie " well, I thought that since you will soon be king you would want everything to be bigger and better including the way I wake you up and soo..." Merlin sentence slowing trailing of as he spotted the royal uniform the servants of the pendragon household had to wear, inwardly cursing and thinking he should of thought of a much worse way to wake Arthur up. Arthur followed Merlin's gaze slowing smiling when he saw the uniform "well you better go get a BIGGER hat made for that uniform then. And after the ceremony you can scrub the floor polish my armour, sharpen my sword, exercise the dogs, muck out the stables, and wash all my sheets " Arthur said holding up the dripping dooner.

Merlin opened his mouth to protest, but Arthur cut him off "and if you don't get a bigger hat I will send you to the stocks every day for a week" he said smugly knowing he had won Merlin shut his mouth internally debating if going to the stocks was better than the hat. "well go on then, you better go to the tailor or the hat won't be finish in time, take the other one with you" Arthur ordered " and send up another servant will my clothes"

Merlin turned and started walking out the room "prat" he muttered "what was that Merlin?" Arthur called "nothing, I said good that RAT is gone" Merlin replied Arthur paused for a minute trying to think "yeah" Merlin choked back a laugh, some things about Arthur never changed. Today should be a good day Merlin thought thinking that the feeling in his gut was just nerves.

**How was that? Please review =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! I AM SO UTTERLY SORRY! My computer hates me officially. It decided wouldn't it just be wonderful to break down a screw leya7? Yes! it would! thanks for the reviews they are really helpful =) I just want say Uther isn't dead he is simply insane well more than usual, enough for Arthur to take over =). Hope you enjoy, sorry if it's so drabbley but the story will get better eventually I just need to get it started I don't really have anything particularly in mind so any ideas are welcome =).**

Merlin walked into the large hall, it thrummed with soft excited whispering of the many people come to see Arthur become king. People's eyes roving the doors waiting for their future king to enter, some disapproving, others hopeful. Merlin grinned widely at Gwen as he took his place beside her and waited fidgeting with his sleeves.

He didn't have to wait long before the doors opened and the crowd fell silent, Merlin looked on proudly, as Arthur majestically strode to the front of the room and the ceremony began.

That was when Merlin began to get the odd feeling again, he felt his eye glaze over and his mind going out of focus, giving a quick shake of his head to remove the unfocusedness, he wanted to listen to the ceremony no matter how monotonous the courtier was, then it came back stronger, something was wrong it pushed down on his mind till he let it in, an image of a women who would have looked quite plain, brown hair, average height, peasant clothing, but her eyes! Completely black, no whites or any other colour she looked as though she was cast from the pits of hell itself, slowly her head turned till she was staring straight at Merlin a cruel twisted smile graced the face and she laughed manically until Merlin suddenly snapped out of it and breathed out a sigh as no one had noticed whatever little episode he had and the courtier was still drawling on he shifted slightly only realise Gwen's eyes were scrutinising him, he lock eyes with her she leant foreword

'Are you ok?'

Truth be told he was not ok. The vision or whatever it had been had shaken him, those eyes reminded him of Alice, when she had been possessed. He really didn't want to go through that again. He'd have to ask Gaius about it later.

But before he even had the chance to think of a suitable reply, the front wall of the throne room smashed to a zillion little pieces, and standing upon a hurricane now full of glass and stone was the women from his vision, her black eyes staring straight at him, as she laughed manically.

**I know this chapter is short as well I will try and make them longer =) also I won't be able to update for a while because I am going on holiday any way I hoped you liked it and if you don't review that's fine because I'm such an evil poo for this being so late until next time**

Leyla77 xx


End file.
